Immortal
by hey-nhunguyen
Summary: Bella and Edward are in the midst of their wedding when a certain werewolf comes into the picture, thirsting not for love but for...revenge. Takes place after Eclipse. may contain spoilers.
1. Preface

Preface

_I have to get out of here._

I felt the rough rocks under my feet and I sprinted away from it. I wasn't able to see what it was, but I was too afraid to look back, knowing that I probably didn't want to know.

Somewhere in this forest, I knew he was waiting for me---but where?

I ran as fast as I could to the familiar place where I left the car, but tripped over a rock landing on some twigs which made numerous snapping sounds as I tumbled to the ground. I heard the its footsteps growing faster, and louder.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath, as I scrambled to regain my balance.

Panting, I finally reached the truck. I got into the passenger door and nervously inserted the keys into the ignition, but it wouldn't start. Looking in the rearview mirror, I knew I didn't have that much time. I started the truck again and to my relief, the satisfying roar came to life.

"Thank god," I whispered, grateful that the truck didn't bail on me.

I pushed on the gas and looked at the rearview mirror once again.

It was gone.

I sighed, relieved. But as soon as I looked through the windshield, I was edging towards the edge of a cliff. I signaled the brakes, but they didn't cooperate. I frantically saw the car tipping over, becoming weightless, and my breath becoming limited.

I knew I was going to die.


	2. author's note 1

Hey readers

This is a fanfic based off of Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight" series.

This story takes place right after "Eclipse"

**May contain spoilers.**

This is just a spur of the moment thing, so I'm not sure if this will be finished, but that's up to you to decide.

I know the plot isn't very clear but you'll just have to keep reading in order to see what happens:)

Enjoy and please review!

Chapter one will be up shortly.

-nhu nguyen


	3. Ch 1: At last

Please read and review!

**Chapter One**

Edward looked at me as if I had something between my teeth. I timidly sucked on them to check. He let out a throaty chuckle as he held me closer to his cold hard chest. I smiled as I pulled up the covers a bit farther.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, softly brushing his lips against my left ear.

He softly murmured the melody to my lullaby as we lay intimately.

I smiled as I apprehensively wrapped my arms around him, feeling him flinch, and looked up into his eyes.

They were black.

I sighed as I released my grip. He was thirsty, and I had to watch it before he did something I'd possibly regret.

The smile on his face faded away, as his eyebrows scrunched together, making him look irritated. He took a hold of both my wrists and put them around his body, causing me to hold him once more.

"You don't have to let go of me you know," he said, smiling his crooked smile.

I looked up into his eyes and pulled myself closer to his face and carefully pressed my warm lips against his. His lips molded into mine as he pushed my lips open, and I could feel his icy breath inside my mouth.

I loved it.

He put his hands through my hair, kissing me passionately. And then, too soon, he pushed me away, my breath ragged, his breath, nonexistent.

I looked away, playing with the bed sheets between my thumbs.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Bella…"

I glanced at his apologetic face. A sense of pain was embedded into his eyes. I waited for him to make a remark about how being with him endangered my life, but I was sure by now that there was no use in saying it anymore. He trusted me.

His marble fingers entwined mine as he pulled me closer to him. He stroked my hair gently, as if he were afraid of popping my head like a balloon.

"Don't be sorry." He apologized. "It was my fault."

I rolled my eyes.

Of course it was his fault. To him, everything was his fault. When am I ever going to get part of the blame?

Probably never.

I sighed. "Edward--"

"No Bella," he snapped. "Don't."

I clenched my teeth and glared at him. He was impossible.

"So are you telling me that once we're married--" I shuddered at the word. "That I'm going to have to let you take the blame for me forever?"

He grinned. "Of course. Isn't that how marriages are now?"

I couldn't help but smile. But it soon faded as I remembered something.

"So tomorrow…you're hunting?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay…and I assume Alice is..?"

"Yes."

I groaned.

I was not up for looking at flowers all day.

Just a handful of flowers. Big deal. It's a bouquet for crying out loud!

"Why not just leave it to the florists," I muttered under my breath.

Edward seemed to understand what I was thinking, reading my exasperated expression.

"I'll tell Alice to cool down." He smirked.

I stifled a giggle. Considering how the Cullens were already cold-blooded vampires, it was hard to imagine them getting any colder.

"But," I said, recovering from the little joke. "That doesn't mean you can distract me again…when will you be coming back?"

He slightly turned his head, staring at the ceiling.

Uh oh.

"Three days."

My eyes widened.

He seemed to notice this and immediately caressed my faces with his hands.

"It's okay Bella," he said, his words seeming to roll off my lips. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

But that wasn't what I was worried about.

"I-I'm going to be looking at f-flowers for th-three d-days?" I stammered.

Oh the horror.

I would've probably developed depraved allergies by the time he came back.

"Oh Bella…" he laughed. "Alice says she's also going to need your feedback on the bridesmaid dresses also."

"What color are they?" I asked hopefully.

"Red."

Of course.

Suddenly, Edward's body stiffened, his eyes tightened. He was on my bed, staring out my bedroom window, and the next moment he was by it.

Somewhere, far off, I heard a dark howl fill the night sky…the howling cry of a wolf. My body suddenly froze as I realized what it meant.

Jacob had returned.


	4. Ch 2: Yellow Lights

Please read and review if you want an update!

**Chapter Two**

I felt all the blood drain from my face, my eyes struck with terror. My heart, beating five times faster than normal, felt like it would burst out of my chest at any given moment.

I look down at the bracelet hanging around my wrist, a gift from Jacob which seemed like forever ago. At the graduation party.

Where everything changed.

I ran my thumb over the carved wooden wolverine, resisting the urge to cry. My chin trembled as I looked back up at Edward. He stared intently at me, trying to figure out what was on my mind.

But I was pretty sure it was blatant.

Another howl broke the silent night. I whimpered, biting down on my bottom lip. My hands were formed into little balls of fury, nails digging deep, puncturing the skin of my palm.

"He's looking for you, you know," Edward said darkly, not seeming to notice my reaction to the second howl. He resumed looking out the window.

"He says he's not resting until he finds you."

Another howl.

"He means it."

Edward was now beside me, on the bed once again. He uncurled one of my fists, which showed four purple little crescent shaped imprints, and took it into his hands. He gently kissed the four moon-shaped bruises and traced his index finger up and down between mine.

"Bella…" he started but instantly straightened up and started near towards the window.

"Charlie," he muttered as he departed.

I quickly threw the covers over my head as I heard something hit the pillow.

_Tears._

Was I crying?

But before I could answer my own question, I heard the door to the room open, heavy footsteps shaking the floor.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

I stayed still.

"Well," he continued. "If you're awake, I just came by to check on you. I keep hearing some pesky dog crying or something."

He blindly stroked my waist, which may I add was under the covers.

It felt weird.

"I can't believe you're getting married." He sighed. There was a long pause.

Then I felt the bed shift as the weight of him lifted from the mattress. I finally heard the door close and exhaled.

"Edward?" I called out.

Suddenly, two arms were wrapping around my waist. He sniffed my hair and slightly shuddered under the sheets.

"I'm here Bella," he replied.

There was a faint smell of rust and iron on his clothes.

Blood.

I tried to pull away but his grip on me was solidly in place.

"There's blood on you," I pointed out.

"Yeah?"

I stared at him.

Was he kidding me?

"Well obviously, I might want to know _why_," I hissed through clenched teeth.

He smiled.

"It's nothing."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever you say."

I didn't know how long it was before my eyelids were getting heavier. I fought to keep them open, but I knew I would never win with Edward humming my lullaby so soothingly.

Then for some reason, I heard another voice singing the lullaby.

It wasn't Edward's…or Charlie's…

But it sounded so familiar.

"Sweet dreams Bella," the voice said. "I'll be waiting for you…"

The room soon fell under a blanket of darkness as I drifted off.

But, what were those lights?

I squinted.

There were two bright yellow…eyes?

I found myself walking, closer. I heard panting as an invisible force pushed me towards the lights. I reached out for something…anything, to tell me this was real.

I then felt a hand.

It wasn't cold. In fact it was _burning_.

I took my gaze off of the hand that was holding mine to stare up at the face that came with it.

Jacob.

His grip on me grew tighter. Too tight. His sharp nails were eating into my skin.

I tried to scream for help, but all that came out was an airy whisper.

A single drop of blood hit the nonexistent ground.

Using his free hand, he grabbed a hold of my neck, cutting off all my air passageways.

He grinned maliciously.

"Are you ready to die, Bella?"


	5. Ch 3: Endless

**Chapter Three**

I groaned.

What was that infernal honking?

I jammed my fist down on the alarm clock multiple times aiming for the snooze button, using my other free hand to cover my head with a pillow.

Why won't it freaking shut up?

"Bellaa!" Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

I sniffed. Wait.

Was that pancakes?

My pleasurable moment of inhaling burning pancake batter was interrupted by another drawn out honk.

"What??" I replied.

_Hooonnnkkk._

"Alice is here."

I groggily threw off my covers and looked out the window to the driveway. And much to my dismay, Alice's sparkling yellow Porsche was gleaming radiantly, which could shame the sun for all I cared.

I heard something clomping its way up the stairs.

"Bella?" Alice called out.

But before I had a chance to open my mouth to reply, Alice was at my door.

She was wearing the most adorable Steve Madden pumps which explained the notorious loud steps up the stairs.

"Hello sleepyhead," she teased.

Rolling my eyes, I made way to go the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"What," She frowned. "I can't even get a friendly hello from the bride-to-be?"

"Hey," I muttered.

I routinely squeezed some Colgate toothpaste onto the toothbrush and brushed.

"Oh my goodness Bella, this is going to be so fun! I can't wait to pick out the flowers and—" She gasped. "The bridesmaid dresses are just GORGEOUS!"

I swear to god she said 'gorgeous' with capital letters.

My mind wandered as she droned on. Tuning her out, I focused on Edward.

_There was blood on his clothes._ I recalled. _Why was there blood when---_

My eyes widened as I froze in place, white foam leaking from the corners of my mouth as I realized what might've happened.

"Bella?" Alice said with concern in her voice.

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunched closer to one another as she frowned.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. "Because if you aren't, I could cancel the appointment with the florist. Of course, it take forever to reschedule but—"

"No," I snapped. "We're still going."

A wave of relief seemed to wash over her face as her expression softened.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She grinned. "Let's get going!"

x x x x

"Welcome to Taylor's Floral Decorations! How may I be of help today?"

"Hi!" Alice replied to the man in pink overalls. "We have an appointment with Taylor today."

I eyed the man, who seemed to be at least 50, up and down. He had white hair, five inch diameter light blue rimmed glasses, ladybug patterned rain boots, and hot pink overalls.

Why were they hot pink? I have no clue.

I looked at his name tag.

**Hi. My Name Is:** _Richardson Richardson_

I giggled.

Alice glared at me furtively. I glared back.

I so did not want to be at a flower shop right now.

Before I could make an offensive comment about the man's overalls, a different man, in much less colorful clothing may I add, greeted us.

"Hello there ladies," he said, extending a hand. I took it and shook it. "You must be the lovely Bella."

I nodded.

Alice spoke for me.

"Hi, my name is Alice and I'm her planner." She smiled, glowing.

If I wasn't so used to the enchantment of the Cullens by now, I'd seethe with jealousy.

Taylor of course is now lost in the overwhelming aura of Alice's beauty. So I cleared my throat.

He eventually came back to reality.

"Oh yes yes. Very well then. Let me show you around..."

We walked around the flower shop for what seemed like for eternity before I seriously couldn't take it anymore.

"Um Alice?" I whispered.

She turned around to look at me questioningly.

"Can we go home now?"

She sighed and turned about around to talk to Taylor about my yearning for early departure.

Soon, we were back in the Porsche, me being grateful that the endless rows of flowers were out of sight. Going just over a hundred and ten miles per hour, I gripped onto the edges of my seat for dear life.

Soon, we were at the Cullen residence.

"Are you excited to see the new bridesmaid dresses?" she asked with a humongous grin plastered on her face, but somehow it was still very attractive.

"Sure," I mumbled.

We walked across the marble tiled floors in the foyer and started up the, what seemed to be like 5 flights of, steps.

"Alice," I gasped breathlessly. "A…little…help?"

Alice, who was already fifteen million steps ahead of me laughed and gracefully picked me up in her arms as if I was as light as a feather, showing no reaction to my weight. She swiftly brought me up the steps in a matter of seconds and put me down on her couch, since there was no mattress. I head moved side to side, dizzily.

I liked it better when I was in Edward's arms.

She laughed.

I blinked. "What?"

"You just said you liked it better when you're in Edward's arms."

Damn. Did I really just say that out loud?

Heat brushed my face as I hid behind my hair.

"Not funny," I said under my breath.

Alice was now next to me on the couch stroking my back.

"I'm sorry Bella," she soothed. "I didn't realize you'd miss him that much."

I shrugged.

"Come on. Don't be such a party pooper."

I then felt Alice's hand stop rubbing my back. It froze in one place on my spine. She stared aimlessly through space, her back shot up straight. Her expression hardened, her eyes cold.

She finally blinked after a few moments and looked at me worriedly.

"What did you see?" I asked, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Edward…"She swallowed. "E-Edward's in trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

remember! if you don't review, I won't update!


	6. Ch 4: Irritation

**Chapter Four**

I froze, except for my hands which were violently shaking. I struggled to keep my breathing pattern steady. Slowly, I turned to face Alice. My reflection on her marble-like eyes scared me. I was much more paler than usual.

"W-Where…"I started. "…is he?"

Alice looked at me worriedly and shook her head.

"Alice," I pleaded. "Please. Tell me."

She sighed and finally answered.

"He doesn't want you worried about him. The last thing he needs for you to do is something stupid."

I gritted my teeth together.

_She's bluffing! _I thought.

I narrowed my eyes and look at her intently.

"Just. Tell. Me. Where. Edward. Is."

There was a long drawn out pause before she was able to reply.

"LaPush."

x x x x x x

"Bella, you know we could always go in my car."

I glared at her.

I was already worried plenty enough about Edward. I didn't have any time to worry about the well-being of my stomach too.

"Get in." I hissed.

She sighed and climbed into the truck. She did it so gracefully, it irritated me even more.

"Can you _not_ do that?"

She glanced at me warily as she clicked on her seatbelt, though really she didn't need it. It probably was just to make her human characteristics more believable.

"Let's just go Bella. Edward could be in trouble right now."

My jaw tightened as the engine puttered to life.

"Though we can get faster if we went in my car." She grumbled, crossing her arms looking out the window.

I frantically stepped on the gas petal as the truck lurched forward. Alice, of course, was not affected by the sudden movement. I, on the other hand, am a totally different story. My head hit the horn.

Pretty freaking hard too.

I pathetically yelled out a certain profanity that was best if it weren't repeated. By now, the truck had fully stopped.

Thankfully, Alice was quick enough to step on the brake for me. I agonizingly held my head, feeling something ooze down the side of my face. I delicately touched it and yelped.

Blood.

Alice, who still had her left Steve Madden on the brake, was staring at my face like I had three heads. Or worse.

"B-Bella..."she sputtered. "I-I can't do th-this. There's t-too m-much."

_Blood._

Needless to say, I freaked.

_There's so much blood. Oh my god. Alice. She can't handle this!_

"Call…Carlisle…" I breathed.

Why was the steering wheel getting farther? And why was the truck getting smaller?

"Bella?" I heard someone desperately echo.

_Alice?_ I thought foggily.

But it was soon before the whole world fell asleep in my mind…

We should've totally gone in her car.

o o o o o

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. But I swear to you that I am working on chapter five right now and am pushing myself to make it at least 5 pages on Word :D

And lemme tell you, Chapter five is _extremely_ important. If you don't read it, you'll miss out. On one of the **hugest** turning points in this story! So keep track!


	7. Ch 5: Forever

**7 pages on WinWord and 2023 words :) the longest chapter yet.**

**read and review! thanks for reading!**

- - - - -

"Are you ready to die, Bella?" Jacob asked again.

I found my throat unable to transport any oxygen to my lungs, once more. My eyeballs felt like they would pop out of my head at any moment. My feet were dangling in the air, as I terrifyingly looked down at Jacob, who was grinning with a menacing smile that I had never seen on his face before. His left hand, or paw, had a strong grasp of my neck while the other was holding something that I wasn't able to make out.

"Ja…cob," I rasped.

I felt my hand unconsciously lift to touch his cheek, shaking along the way. Tears were falling from my face as I struggled to communicate.

_This isn't who you are._ I thought._ Please Jacob…please just stop this. Stop this madness. _

His long black hair, untied, blew freely in the nonexistent wind as his grip around my neck became a little bit looser.

Just a little bit.

I noticed I was able to breathe…barely.

"Please…"I begged.

He stared at me intently with his wild, bloodshot eyes, seeming to search for something within mine. Abruptly, he let go of my neck and left me to collapse onto the ground. Too weak to pull myself up, I didn't budge. Instead, I closed my eyes and cried.

_Why?_ I thought as large pools of tears were forming on the ground below, in the space of my arms my head was buried in.

Almost instantly, the air around me seemed to stop moving. The feeling of Jacob's presence was no longer accountable. Large amounts of light start to fade into my vision.

I held back my tears, as well as my breath, as I waited for what came next.

A cold hand burned on my cheek as the other stroked my tangled tear-drenched web of hair.

Slowly, my eyelids opened as the blurry silhouette of Edward's body came into view. His thumbs ran over my eyes, ridding them of the wet painful dreams.

"Glad to see you're awake, Bella." I heard Carlisle say somewhere in the room.

I started to turn my head to the other side to face him but was stopped.

"No, love," I heard Edward say. "Don't move so much or you'll get a headache."

I obliged by staring up at his bedroom ceiling, my head clearly not going anywhere. He smirked.

"Good girl."

I smiled back as I reached for his hand. Soon, he held mine, tracing the spaces between my fingers up and down.

"Well since you don't have any trouble hearing me," Carlisle started again, his voice distant. "I'd just like to say that you're lucky Alice called me soon enough for you to get some proper medical care."

I grimaced at the memory.

"The stitches on your head will heal soon after a couple weeks. I suggest taking pain reliever medication to ease the occasional headaches you may get."

"How is Alice doing?" I found myself asking him, my voice a bit hoarse. I cleared my throat.

"She's doing fine," Edward replied instead, frowning. "It's you we are all worried about."

I restrained the urge to roll my eyes and sighed.

"There is nothing you should be worried about."

I heard Carlisle loudly leave the room on purpose, slamming the door a bit too suddenly, causing me to jump.

Edward's solemn expression instantly melted away as he laughed at my deranged reaction. I shifted uncomfortably on Edward's sofa as I felt my face burn up.

"Shut up," I muttered as I hoisted myself up to sit straight. I got a tiny bit dizzy from the sudden movement.

He grinned as he sat next to me and pulled me to his icy chest. I closed my eyes and sighed dreamily, taking in the essence of the moment.

"You miss him don't you?" he asked, no hint of remorse in his questioning voice.

My eyes flew open as I thought about his question.

"A little." I admitted. "Why?"

"Well," he hesitantly answered. "While you were resting after getting the stitches, you were crying and calling out his name--"

"What were you doing in LaPush?"

He blinked at me speechlessly, somewhat startled by the sudden change of discussion.

"You know it's against the treaty!" I continued. "You could've gotten killed!"

He put his hands on either side of my face, putting a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's alright Bella," he smiled. "I was just talking to Sam."

"Talking?" I asked, doubtful.

He nodded.

"Then why did Alice see something bad happen to you?"

A corner of his mouth pulled up, radiating his irresistible crooked smile.

"She's probably confusing her imagination for visions."

I stared at him, not sure if I believed his story. I shook my head for no apparent reason and stood up to walk to the door.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said solemnly.

His face tightened as I turned to walk out of the door but within a millisecond, he stood in my line of vision, just inches in front of me at the door frame, demanding my attention.

I took a step back, disoriented by his swiftly abrupt transition. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He was keeping something from me. I just knew it.

And I was determined to find out what it was.

"Edward." I said narrowing my eyes, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Bella." he said, imitating me in the oddest way. He scrunched up his face, hunched his shoulders with his arms crossed, tapping his foot obnoxiously loud.

I giggled as he picked me up, sweeping me off my feet, and carrying me to Alice's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Alice," he said, his mood less intense. "Bella here just wants to see proof of you still being alive."

No reply.

"Alice?" I called.

Jumping down from Edward's arms, I pushed open the door to find no sign of Alice. Instead I found Jacob sitting on the windowsill, with a grave expression on his face.

"I see you're still with _him._" He said, pointing his chin towards Edward.

I felt Edward grab a hold of my wrist. "Let's go Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked briskly, ignoring his comment.

Edward let go of my wrist. I progressed forward towards Jacob, anger gleaming in my eyes.

"What," he smirked. "I can't say hi to my Bella anymore?"

"_Get. Out._" I said, my voice penetrating with hurt.

The dreams of Jacob flooded through my mind as I struggled to gain composure.

"Bella Bella Bella," he smiled, shaking his head. "You haven't changed a bit…"

He swiftly appeared behind me, his mouth next to my ear.

"…have you?" He whispered into my ear.

I shuddered slightly as he traced his finger down my arm to the charm on the bracelet he had given me. He gently ran his thumb over the wolverine charm and sighed.

All too suddenly, he ripped off the charm fiercely and appeared on the windowsill once again, charm in hand.

"It was _so_ nice seeing you again," he said sarcastically.

The next moment he was gone.

I stood; staring aimlessly at the empty space where Jacob had sat only moments earlier. Edward's charm hung loosely alone on my bracelet. My wrist felt naked without the wolverine. I collapsed onto my knees, feeling powerless.

_Jacob. Jacob was here. _

My body felt numb. I saw Edward trying to tell me something out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't hear a thing.

I realized it was for the best. Jacob Black is gone. The way it should've been. In another world, we could've been. But in this world, he is nothing to me. In my heart, Jacob Black was dead.

I looked Edward and weakly smiled.

"Now let's go."

He nodded and took my hand in his and went out the room and down the stairs. He was nice enough to go the human pace with me.

"Bella, are you going to be alri—"

I held up a finger, pausing midstep.

"Don't worry about me. Let's just go somewhere. Anywhere."

We resumed walking down the stairs.

"Anywhere but here..." I muttered.

Soon we reached Edward's silver Volvo. Neither of us spoke a word for the whole ride. I did not make any comments about his insanely fast driving and he did not make any comments about my silence. This was how it remained for the whole drive.

I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. Just as long as we were getting out of Forks, it didn't matter at all.

"We're here," Edward said quietly.

He looked at me, worriedly. He reached for my hand and held it.

"Bella…"

I turned away and looked out the window. My eyes instantly bugged wide open as I realized where we were.

"The field?" I asked him, my eyes still on the scene outside.

There was no reply. I turned around to find him outside laying out a blanket.

The feeling of his hands was still there in mine, cold and present. I rubbed them together, creating friction to heat them up, even though it was the middle of summer.

I took a deep breath and opened the passenger door with shaking fingers. Blindly, I took myself out of the car, stumbling along the way, and onto the lain out blanket, into Edward's arms. That's when the sobs broke free.

He cradled me, soothing me with my lullaby. Every mistake I'd made and every bit of harm I'd done became upon me, pushing me to the ground; Jacob's Bella was forever gone. I knew. Our farewell before was apparently not good for either of us.

After a while, my eyes were finally dry. I looked up and met his anxious gaze.

"Why me, Bella?"

I looked down at my hands in anger. Hadn't we gone over this topic already?

"Why be with me when you could be so much safer with that cani—I mean, Jacob?"

"Because," I answered, quite frustrated. "You complete me. Without you…I'm helpless."

"But what about Jacob?"

"What about him?"

He stared at me as if my hair turned blue.

"He's a part of who you are." He rubbed my arm. "You don't have to shoo him out of your life forever."

I angrily glared at him, my hands forming into shaking fists.

"I don't need him."

"Bel—"

"No." I snapped. "This is exactly what he wants."

He stroked my cheek. "But what about what _you_ want?"

I stared at him longingly.

"You _know_ what I want."

"Bella we can't." he said quietly.

"Then what about what _you_ can do?"

He looked up at my face and inched closer until his lips where touching mine. He rolled gently, pressing me to the cool grass. His hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly. He kissed his way down to my neck as I realized that this was all just a distraction.

It took a great deal of effort just to push him away. Somehow, he finally got the message and pulled back a few inches to look at me.

"Answer my question," I commanded, lightly gasping for air.

He looked at me, studying my face. Then he sighed.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

I nodded in reply. I was as sure as ever.

He kissed me lightly on the lips before placing his lips back on my neck.

"I love you," he murmured.

I felt around for his hand and squeezed it.

"Forever," I whispered.

He nodded lightly.

"Forever." was his last reply before he sunk his teeth into my raw skin.

All I could do now was wait for the pain.

o - o - o - o - o

tell me what you think! What do you think will happen? How do you feel about this chapter?


	8. author's note 2

**Just to sort out any confusion…**

I am fully aware of Edward's and Bella's conditions on the whole making love, turning into a vampire, and marriage thing.

Keep in mind that this is my fan_fiction_ and I am able to twist any ideas to my desire.

I WAS thinking about having them make love at first but I had to keep in mind that

a) my family and friends read this FF

b) the other site I post this story on does not allow extreme mature content

c) I don't have to if I don't want to.

d) i suck at writing sex scenes

I know I know. You're probably pissed because I abused Stephenie's idea and am not making them have sex. I'm not ABUSING it. I'm just tweaking it.

Besides….who ever said Bella turned into a vampire? ;)

That's all I'm saying

I'm currently working on Chapter 6. Thanks for all the support!

-Nhu Nguyen


	9. Ch 6: Finally

**Hello everyone thanks for all of your support and understanding. I apologize for not updating in such a long time lol. But here's chapter 6! there may be a few typos ;**

**and there is some major fluff in the end of this chapter! enjoy! D**

**x x x x x**

Edward quickly pulled back.

"Bella," he said with a hint of desperation visible in his voice. "I can't do this to you. Not now. Not here."

I stared at him, reaching up to gently touch my bare, unbitten neck. I rubbed it, upset that the feeling of his sunken teeth was only in my mind. I closed my eyes and sighed.

If only.

"Whatever," I muttered, trying hard to hide the utter disappointment

He looked at me guiltily and opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him.

"Let's just go home," I said firmly, standing up.

I made my way back to his car, not surprised to see him already in the driver's seat staring ahead with a solemn expression painted on his beautiful face.

As soon as he heard my seatbelt click into place, we were at the front of his house within seconds. My hands still gripped the edges of the seat, unable to let go.

"Bella," Edward said, prying my fingers off the seat easily. "Let's go."

I gave in and hassled around trying to unbuckle my seatbelt and getting out the door without any help, but I was too late. With one swift motion, he said picking me up in his arms and taking me to the door. As he put me down, I grumbled and crossed my arms. In an effort to lighten up the mood, he smiled.

"They want us to meet them in the dining room," he reported. He stroked my arms with his icy hands and opened the door.

I kept a blank stare on my face as we walked to the dining room . But I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Quietly, we entered the tense room. Every one the Cullens were sitting down in a symmetrical circle around the dining room table, facing the center. All of them seemed to be in some kind of solemn trance. Even Edward had a serious expression on his face as I glanced at him sitting down.

This was not good.

"Bella," Carlisle suddenly greeted warmly. The serious trance seemed to be immune to only him seeing he had a wide grin. "I'm so glad you could join us."

I meekly smiled back and pulled out a chair to sit. It made a loud screeching sound as the legs ran across the hardwood floor. Nobody even flinched.

"Now," Carlisle continued. "We all know why we're here."

I cleared my throat.

He laughed. "Oh right. Of course."

There was a pause. I saw Edward turn his head and glare at him. Carlisle sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell her." Edward said, grimly.

He held my hand under the table, holding onto it too tight. My hand went numb when he looked at me with intense longing. His eyes gleamed, reflecting the chandelier that hung illustriously above, clinging to the dining room ceiling.

"Tell me," I breathed.

"Emmett and Jasper," he said quietly. "They saw Jacob today in your house."

My eyes widened but he continued.

"Alice didn't see Jacob but she knew someone was at your house," he paused to look at Alice who was intently playing with her thumbs. "But he changed his plans and came here instead."

I glanced over at Alice who was unseeingly interested in the patterns of the wallpaper. Emmett, who sat next to her, looked at me and shrugged.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, not seeming to be asking anyone in particular.

"He's fine," I heard Rosalie reply.

I swiftly turned my head to see her staring at me.

"How do you know?" I asked her skeptically.

"He was sleeping on the couch. We were lucky enough that Jacob didn't attack him."

I sighed in relief, but only for a minute was I worriless.

"Why would he want to go to my house? Or even here?" I looked at Carlisle. "It's against the treaty!"

He smiled at me. "Ever since that battle with Victoria, Sam and I have concluded to void the treaty."

I opened my mouth to reply but Alice beat me to it.

"WHAT?!" she screeched.

"May I be excused?" I mumbled.

Carlisle nodded. I stood up, the chair scraping along the floor backwards, and marched up toward Edward's room. I felt a slight, swift breeze run past me but shrugged it off.

My fingers were an inch away from the knob before Edward intercepted me.

"Bella," he said sternly. "You're staying here from now on until this Jacob crisis is finally put to rest."

"Whatever." I muttered, as I preceded opening the door, entering the room.

There was a mattress. I calmed myself down before jumping to any conclusions.

_This is only here for my convenience. _I thought. _Nothing more of it. Just resting._

"I got Jasper to bring this up a few moments ago," he explained. "You were still walking up the stairs."

He grinned as I realized that the breeze I felt walking up was Jasper and Edward. I rolled my eyes and plopped myself down on the bed, already accompanied with bed sheets and pillows. I lay, curled up in a ball as multiple thoughts boggled through my mind. I felt the bed shift ever so smoothly as Edward lay down beside me, wrapping his icy cold arms around my waist. He pressed his cold lips up on my forehead and kissed it lightly. And but of course, I melted in his arms, the freezing capacity of his body not bothering me whatsoever.

"I'm sorry Bella," he murmured, feeling his lips mouthing the words on my face. He kissed his way down to my neck, then to my collarbone. "It's just that…I want you to enjoy being human as much as possible."

I rolled my eyes.

"Besides," he continued, the corners of his mouth pulling up. "I like it when you're human."

I looked down at him questioningly, wondering why on earth he would say something like that.

"You—" He sighed. "You can make mistakes. You can breathe. You feel…alive. You're…I don't know…_real_."

I stroked his bronze hair, clumps of it tickling between my fingers. I leaned down and kissed his head lightly. He took my face in his hands and put his lips over mine. Slowly, he urged my lips to open as his icy winter breath entered my mouth. His hand went to the nape of my neck as he drew me closer to his body. My hands made way to his back, slipping under his shirt. I felt the strong build of his back as he put his hand under my shirt also. He broke away to look at me and smiled.

"Edward," I breathed, worried that this would all end to quickly. I knew the routine too well. "This time…are we really going to—"

I couldn't reply because once again, his eager lips found mine. I felt him nod as he slipped his hands under my shirt once more. He undid the strap to the back of my bra as he whispered the words "I love you" against my neck.

I gasped, reacting to his cold hands on my bare back. I shivered slightly but did not hesitate.

_Finally,_ I thought. _Finally…_


End file.
